Haldir (Lorien)
'''Haldir' was an Elf of Lothlórien, probably a Silvan Elf, and a marchwarden who guarded the forest's northern borders. When the Fellowship of the Ring arrived in Lórien, he became their guide to Caras Galadhon. He and his companions are described as wearing grey hooded cloaks and residing on platforms or flets. Haldir was accompanied by his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, who interacted little with the Fellowship because they, unlike Haldir, spoke little of the Common Tongue. He could speak it fluently, as he often travelled outside of Lothlórien. Little is known about his brothers. Biography Third Age On January 15, 3019, the brothers encountered the Fellowship near the Nimrodel in the eaves of the forest. Haldir was able to speak to the Fellowship, for he knew the Common Tongue. Haldir welcomed Legolas as one of his kindred from the north and recognized Aragorn as a friend to Galadriel. He was prepared to lead the Fellowship into Lórien, but he hesitated upon learning that one of the party was a dwarf. After consulting with his brothers, Haldir agreed that Gimli could enter if he went blindfolded. The fellowship then insisted that if one of them had to go blindfolded, they all would. The brothers reluctantly agreed, and then led them into the forest.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VI: "Lothlorien" They spent the night on a flet, or a platform in the trees. During the night, Haldir and his brothers heard orcs passing and lured them away from the Fellowship. When he returned to the flet, Haldir saw a strange creature at the base of the tree, which Frodo guessed to be Gollum. In the morning, Haldir fashioned a rope bridge for the Fellowship to use to cross the Silverlode. Haldir learned from Merry Brandybuck that the Grey Havens lay west of the Shire, and he spoke longingly of the sea, but sadly of the time when he and his kin would have to leave Lorien. When news came that the Fellowship's blindfolds could be removed, Haldir apologized to Gimli and welcomed him as the first Dwarf to enter Lórien since the time of Durin. After guiding the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon, Haldir returned to his duties guarding the northern borders, but he returned when the Fellowship was about to depart to guide them to the banks of the Silverlode, where boats awaited them.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VI: "Lothlorien" Nothing further is known of Haldir's activities. It is likely that he participated in the defense of Lothlórien when the forces of Dol Guldur attacked it in March of 3019. He may have also been a member of the host from Lothlórien that crossed the Anduin and took Dol Guldur after the passing of the Shadow. It is unknown whether Haldir survived the War of the Ring. If he did, he may have eventually passed over the Sea with the rest of his people. *'Orophin' may have been named after the Sindarin Lord Oropher of Mirkwood. *'Rúmil' was probably named after the Elf of the same name who developed the first Elven writing system in ancient times. Haldir was one of the few Elves of Lórien who could speak Westron. He had clearly heard of Aragorn, but there is no indication that they had met previously.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of the Rings film trilogy In Peter Jackson's Film Trilogy, Haldir was portrayed by Craig Parker in The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers. Haldir's role is greatly expanded: In The Two Towers, he was sent by Elrond and led an army of two hundred elves from Lothlórien to Helm's Deep. They were stationed in the battlements and held off the assault of Isengard until a bomb was set off and destroyed the Walls. The elves charged straight into a wall of Uruk-hai pikes under the command of Aragorn. During the breaching of the walls, the Rohirrim and Elves retreated to the Keep. Haldir was passing the command to his warriors when he was attacked by either side by two Uruks. He killed both, but one stabbed him in the chest with the inward-spike of its sword before it was slain. While in a daze, looking out at the bodies of his fallen friends and seeing all his brethren falling back, he was slashed on the back of his neck. Aragorn rushed to his side and attempted to brace him up, but Haldir had fallen. Aragorn looked upon him with much love and respect, placing his hand on Haldir's heart. Hearing oncoming Uruk-hai about to corner him, as he was the last one left on the wall, he respectfully laid down his fallen friend's body and escaped. The Battle of Helm's Deep would have been a quick victory for the ten thousand Uruk-hai warriors, but the Galadhrim Elves were highly skilled and highly trained warriors, their defense of the Deeping Wall lasted almost the entire night, and their heavy sacrifice gave the defenders the time needed to wait out the siege. They were the key to the Free Peoples' victory. Théoden held a ceremony and funeral for Haldir and his fallen regiment, burying them with great honor at the burial mounds of Edoras at the beginning of The Return of the King. The only Elf confirmed to have survived the battle was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Jackson may have killed off Haldir in the film to dramatize the sacrifice of the Elves. Differences between the film and the novel Haldir did not come to Helm's Deep at all in the novel. In Tolkien's account there were no Elves at Helm's Deep (aside from Legolas), and the Elves of Lórien were occupied in battles against forces out of Moria and Dol Guldur, which were only mentioned in passing. Although the Half-elven brothers Elladan and Elrohir did turn up at Dunharrow, this was after the Battle of the Hornburg had ended. It is also doubtful that Haldir had the authority to command such a large group, since he leads only a small group of border guards. Although Haldir dies in the battle at Helm's Deep in Jackson's movie version, there is no mention of his death in any of Tolkien's published works. Haldir encountered the Fellowship between January 15and February 16, 3019 and it is generally believed that he lived long before and after this period and may have passed into the West along with many of the Elves of Lórien. Video games * Haldir is a hero of the Elven faction in Battle for Middle-earth II and its expansion. He also appears in the Campaigns for The Battle for Middle-earth II. * Haldir is an unlockable character in The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age for the Game Boy Advance. * Haldir appears in both Guardians of Middle-earth (for Xbox360) as an unlockable character, and The Lord of the Rings Online, on his Talan near the Nimrodel river. Other games Haldir was featured in The Lord of the Rings Trading Card Game as Decipher card known as Haldir, Sentry of the Golden Wood.http://lotrtcgwiki.com/wiki/lotr00122 Voice Dubbing actors Translations around the World References External links * *Elves at Helm's Deep complements of The Argonath.cc de:Haldir (Elb) es:Haldir fr:Haldir it:Haldir nl:Haldir van Lórien pl:Haldir ru:Халдир (эльф) Category:Nandor Category:Galadhrim Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:Characters in The Lord of the Rings Trading Card Game Category:Non-canonical Deaths in Battle Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings)